Survival
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: One year ago a virus spread all over the world and killed off or changed almost everyone. The gang are some of the last survivors and must survive. When they here there's a Haven they must tell their allies and set out. Will they all make it or will the masses of monsters kill them all before they can? Sam/Fred, Car/Gib, Tibo/OC, Spenc/OC, Nev/OC Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: Survival! Be prepared to see some massive action and adventure!**

**Sam: Whatever. Do I get to beat stuff up?**

**Ali: You get to kill stuff.**

**Sam: Awesome! Give the discaimer quick!**

**Ali: I own nothing.**

**Sam: Read and Review!**

* * *

I sat in the iCarly studio in armour (everyone wore armour), a rifle at hand, ammo on belts crossed on my chest, knives and pistols on my hips and two rifles hanging on my back. The silence was deafening and my heart was racing. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Carly and Freddie walk through the door. I kissed Freddie and he wrapped his strong arms around me. Everyone became a little buff, even Carly. We'd been going out for two years and still going strong. But after fighting for your life for a year, you realize how much you love someone.

"I'm glad you two are back. Did you find Spencer?"

Carly sighed, putting her rifle against the door. "It's been three days. I don't know if we'll find him Sam."

I put a hand on my friend's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find him. Tibo and Gibby should have some luck."

Carly shook her head. "I hope you're right."

I hoped I was right too. Two years ago a virus spread throughout the world and infected almost everyone. For a year the gang and I've been fighting the people infected, the Heartless. If you get bitten within twenty-four hours you either get turned, die, ot become immune. We lost Mrs. Benson because she got bitten. She turned into a Heartless and we had to kill her. Now the only ones left in Seattle were me, Freddie, Carly, Gibby, and Tibo. Principle Franklin stayed with the other students at school while we only went to them for aid. Other than that we pretty much acted seperately since they went a city away to search for survivors and kill more Heartless. When we went to to the lobby to switch shifts when twenty, more or less, attacked. We killed all but one off and Spencer went after it. We hadn't seen him since.

"The boys should be back soon," I said. "Carly, get ready to inspect them."

"Alright," she said, going into the other room.

Freddie pressed his forehead against mine. "Are you alright?"

I kissed his nose. "I'm fine. Neither of you were attacked were you?"

"Two Heartless attacked us, but neither of us were bitten," he said.

"I'm glad. I should get down to guard," I said, looking into his brown eyes.

"Be careful," he said, pulling me closer.

"I will," I said annoyed. He knew I was careful.

"I know," he said lovingly.

I kissed him and walked out, my rifle ready in my hand. I sat in the lobbie, remembering happier times. I remembered when Lubert would sit at the front desk, but we had to kill him because he was infected. I sat there for about thirty minutes when I saw Tibo walk in, calf carrying, hald dragging Gibby. Kibby lost his remaining baby fat and he still looked the same. A year and a few months ago. A few months before the virus. I got up.

"What happened?"

"Gibby got clawed up by those Heartless," Tibo said. "Don't worry, he wasn't bitten... I think. All I know what I wasn't bit... Help me out!"

I took Gibby's other arm and slung it over my shoulder, taking the elevator up to the iCarly studio. I looked at Tibo. "Take the shift and look out for Heartless. I'll take Gibby to Carly."

He nodded and I walked out of the elevator when the doors opened with a ding. T-Bow went back down to the lobby. "Carly! Gibby's hurt!"

"Gibby!" Carly yelled, worry in her voice.

"Hurry up," I said, Gibby getting heavy.

Carly came and helped me get him into the infirmary room we picked out. She looked at me. "You're gonna have to get out. I have to decloth him."

I held up my hands. "The only one I would want to see naked is myself and Freddie."

"You haven't even seen him completely naked yet," Carly teased. It was almost like old times. Almost.

"Yet," I said, turning on my heel and walking out. Yeah we were in our late teens now. It's pretty old compared to how many have died early when they were our age around the world.

Freddie and Tibo came out of the elevator. "Hey Sam."

"What're you going? We need someone on lookout," I said, angrily, going towards the elevator.

Freddie hooked his arm with mine and spun me away from the elevator. "I installed survaliance cameras everywhere so we won't need look outs downstairs. We can watch up here or in any room actually."

I kissed him. "Brilliant!"

"We should get some sleep. It's T-Bow's shift anyway."

"Don't worry," he said, that old smile on his face. "He told me how to work it. I'll tell Carly during her shift and Freddie'll tell you."

I nodded. "Alright... Come on Freddie."

We went to Carly's room and he taught me how to do it. I took off the ammo and other weapons and put them beside the bed just in case Heartless did manage to break in. I collapsed on the bed and closed my eyes, feeling Freddie's arms wrap protectivly around me. I felt safe as I fell asleep.

I woke up, blinking sleep out of my eyes. I turned around and faced Freddie. The hard lines that were usually on his face weren't there while he slept. I didn't want to wake him up at six o'clock in the morning, but that was the time we usually got up whether we fell asleep a minute before or not. I shook him roughly and he opened his eyes with a smile.

"Hey my little warrior," he said, using the nickname he decided fit me since the first three months of fighting.

"Good morning," I said with a smile. "We should get up."

He pulled me closer to his body and tilted his head slightly. "I don't know. I kind of like this."

I looked into his amazing brown eyes and got lost in them before i shook myself. "We have to. Besides I don't know if Carly slept at all last night. We don't know if Gibby's been bitten."

He sighed. "Alright."

We got out of Carly's bed, put on our gear and checked the hotel before going up to the studio to check on Gibby. I saw Carly leaning against the car and went over to her.

"Is Gibby alright?"

"He wasn't bitten, but there's a lot of damage. Principle Franklin's sending over some medics to help me."

Carly was the medic of our gang. Freddie was the tech guy, Tibo and Gibby were the cooks, and Spencer and I were the best fighters. During certain situations a certain person was leader. When we were under attack I was in charge, an assult on a Heartless nest made Freddie in charge, when we need to stock up on supplies Tibo was in charge, when we had to help with surgery Carly was in charge, and Gibby was in charge when people started panicking. We went to Franklin's when we needed supplies since Seattle was a large place and we couldn't afford going too far. I got up, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be better. Freddie and I'll go search for Spencer and if we run into them, escort the medics here," I said.

"Alright. I'll go back and do what I can."

I went to T-Bow and told him to hold the fort until we got back. Freddie and I got to the lobby and prepared a little more, making sure our weapons worked and our knives were sharp. We headed out, not taking a car since all the cars ran out of gas and the gas stations did as well. It was sad that we had to go on bike or on foot. I looked around, my senses straining to pick up any sign of life. We walked for thirty-five minutes before we heard something. I put my finger immediately to the trigger and pressed my back against Freddie's. I heard a moan of pain and jogged to the source. It was Spencer, his face had clawmarks and his head was surrounded by blood, but other than that I saw nothing wrong.

"Spencer!" I yelled. immediately silencing myself and looking around. The sun may have burned them but any shadow was enough to keep them from burning up. "Spencer what happened?"

He groaned and got up. "I was coming back yesterday and something hit my head."

Freddie looked into his eyes. "You might have a concussion, but other than that you should be fine other than bloodloss. Come on, we'll get you to Carly."

We slung him over our shoulders, our eyes scanning the shadows as we tried out best to stay in the sunlight. Suddenly i heard a growl and had Freddie hold Spencer while I held my rifle at the ready.

"Heartless," I said.

"I can't use my weapon with Spencer not able to use his legs."

"I-I think I got some feeling back." Spencer said, standing and taking a few steps. "I think I'm good. Hand me a gun."

I took off a rifle and handed it to Spencer. I suddenly saw one in the shadows and shot it, the thing moving to the sides. I landed one shot and ended up killing it. I saw five others and we killed them too. We hurried to the hotel, not running into any trouble surprisingly. We went into the studio and Carly walked out, her eyes having tears in them when she saw Spencer.

"Spencer!" She hugged her older brother with a smile. "I'm so glad they found you!"

He hugged her back. "It's alright Kiddo. I guess you gotta check me out."

"Yeah. Step into the other room and I'll inspect you."

I was glad I wasn't the medic. I'd have to see everyone naked when they come out. I mean completely naked. She was strictly professional though. Again I was glad I wasn't the medic.

"Guys! The medics are here," Tibo said.

"Tibo, you come with me. Freddie, keep watch," I said.

It was standard procedure that we ask them about any injuries on the way. You could tell a Heartless from someone uninfected just by watching how they come in and move. No Heartless could move without that animalistic stride. Tibo and I went through procedure and they had no incidents. We got upstairs and the medics went with Carly to work on Gibby. Now that Spencer was back we had a little more safety. If only we could get Gibby to his feet.

"Your watch Sam," Freddie said.

"Alright," I said, kissing him before I took my seat.

Everything was clear, which was good. We couldn't take another hit while Gibby was injured and Carly and the medics were busy fixing him. I took Carly's shift before getting Spencer and showing him how it was done. Once he got it I went to the kitchen to eat. I didn't ahve as big an appetite as I used to, but I guessed it had something to do with all the deaths.

"You gonna share that pizza?" Tibo asked.

I held it out to him and he put the pizza on a stick, something he didn't do as often. I laughed. "You gonna sell them?"

He shrugged. "Maybe if we come by someone who actually thinks money has value."

I shook my head and ate five pizza slices before watching a little Girly Cow. I'd seen every episode at least a dozen times, but it brought me comfort. it reminded me of the good old days before the infection. It was nice to be reminded of the days we'd do iCarly just for humor. Now we did it to tell people that there were other people alive and thta we could provide a little shelter and protection as long as they pitched in a little. We kept looking at the emails only to see no response. I heard a knock on the door and wondered who it could be. Tibo had his pistol ready and I had mine in hand as I checked who it was. Blast from the past. It was Nevil. I opened the door and he walked in, his stride not having the animalistic and swift movement the Heartless had, but the animalistic and cautious move we had. He buffed out as well and to be honest he was kinda handsome. But he had nothing on Freddie

"What're you doing here?" I asked, closing and locking the door.

"I saw your website and saw that you guys were alive. I assumed you were dead and yesterday I saw that you made a post two days ago so I came here today after making sure I had everything ready," he said, gesturing to his weapons.

"It's one more mouth to feed," Tibo complained.

"But two more hands that can help us keep the Heartless at bay," I pointed out.

"D-do you have any food?" Nevil asked.

I jabbed my finger towards the kitchen. "We've got cold pizza."

He smiled and his eyes showed how grateful he was. I looked up at Spencer and Freddie when they came down. They looked at Nevil then at Tibo and me. I allowed Tibo to explain and sat with Freddie against the couch. Nevil suddenly got up, his eyes wild.

"I forgot the girls. We have to go get them. They don't know that I came here to see if you guys were alive. I'll go get them and bring them here," he said, running out of the door.

After twenty-seven minutes he came back with three girls, two that looked about Spencer and Tibo's ages and another Nevil's age. "Who are they?"

"This is my mother,Terra, and my aunt, Charlotte, she likes to be called Charlie," Nevil said. He pulled the redhead girl closer to him. "And this is my girlfriend, Lily."

I shared a look with my companions. it was hard to imagine Nevil with a girlfriend. I shook it off and just scoot closer to my boyfriend. I heard someone come down the stairs and saw Carly. I explained it to here before she could speak and allowed her to soak it in before she smiled, her eyes bright for the first time in a while.

"Gibby's conscious and he's stable He'll be up and about in a few days and he should be fully healed within a few weeks."

"That's great kiddo," Spencer said.

I saw that Tibo, Spencer, Charlie, and Terra were getting along fine. I scooted closer to Freddie. He changed the channel to check survalience and I was shocked to see Heartless in the lobbie. I rose qiuckly, pointing at everyone.

"Battle stations! Shut down the elevators just in case they accidentally push the button," I said, pointing at Freddie. "Make sure they're not coming up the stairs."

Freddie put all the survalience cameras on screen and I looked at the stairs. They had yet to open that door. "Stairs are clear."

I nodded. "Alright. We go down and take them out. Spencer, Carly, you two stay here and make sure they don't get to Gibby and the medics. The rest of you come with me so we can kill them."

That was the plan. I hoped it would work better than last time.

* * *

**Ali: That's it for now!**

**Sam: Oh my gosh! I'm so cool!**

**Ali: I know.**

**Sam: Is this entire thing gonna be in my point of view?**

**Ali: I might go to Carly once or twice, but it'll mainly be you.**

**Sam: Sweet!**

**Ali: One two three.**

**Sam and Ali: ~singsong voices~ Revieeeeeew!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: The next chapter is up!**

**Spencer: Yay!**

**Ali: Sorry it took so long, but... Enjoys yourselves!**

**Spencer: *points at Ali with serious face* You're supposed to say a disclaimer!**

**Ali: STOP YELLING!**

**Spencer: *winces* Okay. You're still supposed to say a disclaimer.**

**Ali: Do I have to?**

**Spencer: Do you want me to get Sam and her buttersock?**

**Ali: Nooo... I own nothing.**

**Spencer: Enjoy! *goes to build a sculpture***

**Ali: *shakes head slowly as she watches him run off* Strange, strange man.**

* * *

I ran downstairs, my heart pumping and my pistols ready. I opened the door to the lobby and immediately started shooting Heartless. When I ran out of bullets one Heartless decided to test me. I pulled out my trusty buttersock and socked him right in the jaw. I knew the buttersock would come in handy. I pulled out one knife and cut the Heartless's throat. I pulled a rifle from my back and shot down the last few and went towards the front desk to call Carly and tell her everything was taken care of when a Heartless shot out at me. I grabbed his throat to make sure I wasn't bitten and felt him claw my arms and chest up. I took my pistol and shot his head.

"Sam!" Freddie helped me up. "Are you alright? Did he bite you?"

"He didn't bite me but I was clawed up pretty badly," I said, feeling the warm blood soaking my clothes. "I'll be fine once I see Carly."

Freddie helped me to the infirmary and I was patched up easily. I thanked Carly and as soon as I walked out of the studio Iwas immediately attacked by lips on mine. I felt Freddie's hands wrap around my waist and closed my eyes, my arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. When we seperated we were breathing deeply and looking into each other's eyes.

"Never scare me like that again," he whispered.

"No promises," I said, letting my arms fall. "Alright Fredward. I'll go check the iCarly website."

"Alright. I'll modify the security."

I went to the kitchen/living room area. I turned on the computer and went immediately to the iCarly website. I felt my eyes widen when I saw that we had an email. It was sent not even two hours ago. I clicked it open and read it.

_It's good to see you're all alive. I'll be online for three hours after you get this. -Beck Oliver, Leader of the HAG(Hollywood Arts Gang)_

"They're alive," I whispered. "I better email them back."

_It's nice to know there are other's alive too. What've you emailed us for? -Sam Puckett, Co-leader of iCarly Gang_

I pushed send and waited twenty seconds before an email came back.

_I emailed you guys to propose that we meet up and find a haven I've heard about in Austalia. -Beck Oliver, Leader of HAG(Hollywood Arts Gang)_

The idea seemed too good to be true. I shook my head and typed my response before sending it.

_Is it a fact that there's a haven in Australia?_ _-Sam Puckett, Co-leader of iCarly Gang_

Twenty more seconds.

_I've sent an email to anyone in Australia and they said that the best route it to go over land for a while before you build a boat and go there. There are other havens in Europe and Asia they said, in Poland, China, and Japan. -Beck Oliver, Leader of the HAG(Hollywood Arts Gang)_

I again types a response, needing more. _When should we meet and make a gameplan? -Sam Puckett, Coleader of iCarly Gang_

_We should meet in Las Vegas and plan it out in a month. We'll take a week to prepare and find cars that work still. -Beck Oliver, Leader of HAG(Hollywood Arts Gang)_

_Alright. See you then. -Sam Puckett, Coleader of iCarly Gang_

I logged out and turned the computer off. THis was a little out there. I'd have to call a meeting and tell everyone of the plans. I sat there for a second before going to the fridge and eating some delicious, mouth-watering bacon. I ate an entire pack before I was ready to call the meeting. I told Nevil to get everyone and after fifteen minutes everyone was in the living room. I ran a hand through my blond locks before breathing deeply and finding my center.

"Alright, I gained word that the people from Hollywood Arts are alive. We're going to Las Vegas to plan out how to go to a haven. We're going to find some cars that work and pack up some supplies. We leave in a week sop we can make it there by the end of the month."

"Only a week to prepare?" Carly asked.

"Not only that but we should get Franklin and them and travel with them. You know, that way everything has a possibility of being positive," I said, waving my hands since I was unsure. _And we can survive._

* * *

**Ali: Will they make it?**

**Spencer: I DON"T KNOW!**

**ALI: *cleans out ear* THank you Spencer for BLOWING MY EARS OUT!**

**Spencer: *winces* Ow...**

**Ali: PLEASE revew!~**


End file.
